MY ANGEL MY DEVIL
by lenore4love
Summary: ¿Porque hay dos Inglaterras? ¿Porque uno esta vestido como un ángel? ¿Porque siguen leyendo esto y no solo le dan clic al titulo?
1. Chapter 1

MY ANGEL MY DEVIL

Era otra tarde lluviosa, algo no muy raro cuando se trataba de su hogar…

Inglaterra llegó a casa, cerró su paraguas, lo sacudió y dejó que las gotas de agua escurrieran mientras se quitaba el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes. Sus amigas las hadas lo recibieron revoloteando a su alrededor y poniéndose cómodas en sus hombros y cabeza.

-¿Cómo estuvo la junta?- preguntó una de ellas colgándose en su oreja, el rubio solo dio un gruñido como respuesta

-lo mismo de siempre, peleas, discusiones, desacuerdos para que al final no lleguemos a ningún lado, lo peor es que no les puedo decir nada al imbécil de Francia y mucho menos a Estados Unidos- se quejaba la isla empezando a calentar agua para un merecido té negro

-no deberías reprimirte tanto, te va a salir una ulcera ¡tienes que decir lo que piensas!- le regañó una de sus amigas aladas pellizcándole la punta de la nariz haciendo que el ingles le diera un ligero manotazo para alejarla

-sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo, mis superiores me advirtieron (por no decir amenazaron) para que no le dijera nada indebido a los demás, ósea que no puedo insultar, maldecir o hechizar a ninguno de esos idiotas que se hacen llamar países, por lo tanto tengo que pretender que ninguna de sus estupideces me importan- decía mientras se sentaba para disfrutar de su bebida caliente

-no nos referimos solo a asuntos del trabajo, sabes bien que hay otras cosas que te guardas…- Inglaterra no dijo nada ante el comentario y una mirada triste se dibujo en su rostro

-me las guardo porque sé que nada cambiará si las digo, mejor me ahorro la molestia- replicó dándole otro sorbo a su té

-más bien parece que te las guardas porque no quieres que nada cambie- observó con astucia otra criaturita

-son hadas no psicólogas así que dejen de intentar analizarme- y con esto dio fin a la discusión… o al menos eso quiso creer ya que sus sobrenaturales amiguitas no iban a dejar el asunto así sin más, así que cuando Inglaterra se fue a la biblioteca para disfrutar de un agradable rato de lectura las criaturas se reunieron para formular un plan.

-no podemos dejar que el señor Inglaterra continúe así- dijo un hada roja revoloteando enfadada

-tenemos que hacer algo para que pueda expresar sus sentimientos libremente- opinó románticamente una de color azul

-bueno, si nuestras palabras y consejos no lo convencen tal vez nuestra magia lo logre- dijo maliciosamente un hada de color verde

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaron al unisonó la roja y azul haciendo que la sonrisa de la verde se ensanchara

-un hechizo, uno que haga que el señor Inglaterra deje de reprimirse- explicó

-¡sí!- para que pueda hacer y decir todas las cosas que no se atreve- exclamo emocionada el hada azul

Las tres se pusieron de acuerdo, pondrían en práctica un hechizo que sacara todos los sentimientos y emociones que el Reino Unido guardaba con tanto recelo, aunque las cosas no siempre salen como se planean…

El hada azul, la verde y la roja volaron sigilosamente hasta la biblioteca en donde cierta rubia nación estaba comenzando a dormitar con un libro en su regazo; tras una risita traviesa las hadas se acercaron al oído de su señor y comenzaron a susurrar algunas palabras en su propio lenguaje, después algo de su polvo haciendo estornudar al ojiverde que despertó

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó tras estornudar un par de veces más

-nada- contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras que una luz comenzaba a rodear al ingles

-¿Qué me hicieron?- volvió a preguntar con autoridad pero no hubo respuesta pues de repente algo o mejor dicho alguien comenzó a salir de su interior.

Se sentía tan raro, era como si le estuvieran arrancando pedazos de su cuerpo pero no era doloroso, más bien era una sensación de alivio parecido a cuando te quitan una gran carga de tu cuerpo, de un momento a otro se sentía muy ligero pero incompleto a la vez, feliz pero nostálgico…

Poco a poco la luz se fue desvaneciendo dejando ver a otra persona frente a él

-¡ah que bien se siente ser libre!- dijo el extraño estirando sus brazos

-q… qui… ¡QUIEN ERES TÚ?- preguntó alterado Inglaterra señalando a quien había salido de su interior pues era idéntico a él excepto por la ropa pues este parecía que solo llevaba una sábana blanca enredada, unas sandalias con cintas amarradas alrededor de sus pantorrillas y para hacer más extraño el atuendo cargaba una varita con una estrella en la punta y una aureola flotaba sobre su cabeza

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Soy tú por supuesto- dijo señalando a la nación con su curiosa varita

-¡no puedes ser yo! Solo hay un Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y estoy seguro que no eres tú- le reclamo intentando mantener la calma en vano

-bueno, entonces soy todas las cosas que guardas aquí- y con el dedo índice apretó ligeramente en pecho de Inglaterra

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le cuestiono dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás evitando el contacto con la extraña criatura que tenía su imagen

-pregúntaselo a tus amiguitas- dijo su igual mirando a las hadas que estaban hechas una piedra por el shock

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- preguntó reprimiendo sus ganas de ir por un insecticida y matarlas ahí mismo

-solo queríamos ayudar… pero… nunca pensamos que las cosas saldrían así- dijo apenada el hada verde

-en pocas palabras ellas querían que dejaras de hacerte el caballero y chico correcto, es por eso que yo estoy aquí. Yo soy la parte de ti que no muestras a nadie, soy tus sentimientos obscuros y dolorosos, soy tus malos pensamientos y tus secretos más recónditos yo soy todo lo que los demás no ven pero que tú conoces y niegas- explicaba con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios mientras hacía rodar la varita entre sus dedos

-entonces si eres todo eso regresa a mí y déjame en paz, no necesito que mi alter-ego ande suelto por ahí. Ya sufiencientes problemas tengo con mi sola existencia como para aguantar a dos de ellas- le ordenó Inglaterra

-_But England_… ¿Por qué quieres eso? vamos a divertirnos un rato- intentó convencerlo acerándose a él entrelazando sus dedos con los del original y pegando su frente a la de él clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los del otro que solo lo miro ligeramente asombrado por lo iguales que eran, casi parecía que se estaba mirando al espejo

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos cuando eras un pirata? Acuérdate de las aventuras, las fiestas, los duelos, todo eso sin tener que hacer caso a los tontos modales. En esos tiempos no teníamos límites y saciábamos nuestros vicios sin que nada nos importara… se bien que aun deseas regresar a esos días… ¿o que tal cuando eras punk? Te encantaba escapar de la vigilancia de la reina para ir a todos esos bares y gritar frente al micrófono toda clase de mensajes antisociales, te fascinaba ser un rebelde, nos fascinaba hacer cosas malas…- le susurraba con la voz enternecida rozando sus labios con los de Inglaterra que tan solo escuchaba sin hacer nada –anda, salgamos a pasarla bien como en los viejos tiempos- pidió su igual apretando el agarre de sus manos con las de Inglaterra, sin embargo este se soltó bruscamente separándose del clon y mirándolo con desprecio

-no voy a ir a ningún lado y tú tampoco- después volvió a ver a sus hadas –ustedes reviertan el hechizo- les ordenó

-¡no voy a dejar que vuelvas a abandonarme en una maldita esquina de tu subconsciente! ya sufiencientes años espere para ser libre y no me vas a detener- tras decir esto un par de alas blancas se desplegaron de su espalda ocupando gran parte del espacio de la sala

-nos vemos Inglaterra, tal vez pase a darle tus saludos a Estados Unidos, después de todo no lo odias tanto como dices- dijo comenzando a mover sus alas levitando a unos centímetros del suelo

-te dije que no vas a ningún lado- le recriminó Inglaterra tomándolo de la muñeca intentando bajarlo

-¡¿y qué te hace creer que te voy a hacer caso? ¡Nadie me da órdenes!- sacudió su brazo con fuerza liberándose del agarre del rubio y volando hasta el techo para que no lo alcanzara –ahora si me permites me voy de aquí- sin darle oportunidad al ingles de reaccionar voló hasta la ventana dejando tras de sí un rastro de plumas blancas

-_bloody hell_- maldijo entre dientes al ver que un bizarro ángel que era idéntico a él volaba hacia quien sabe donde

-¡todo esto es su culpa, así que más les vale arreglarlo!- rugió con una mirada furiosa, sus hadas solo retrocedieron con miedo asintiendo con la cabeza

-o… oigan… sé que no es el momento para hacer esta clase de preguntas pero… ¿Por qué ese tipo también tiene la forma de un ángel?- preguntó el hada verde a lo que el hada roja se puso muy nerviosa y contestó jugando con sus dedos

-ah… es que a la hora de hacer el hechizo estaba pensando que el señor Inglaterra se vería genial con un cosplay de ángel… supongo que mis pensamientos se mezclaron con la magia-

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de todos. Mientras tanto cierto alter-ego volaba en dirección al hotel donde Estados Unidos se hospedaba.

/

**Ah… primer capitulo… dos Inglaterras, siempre he pensado que seria cool ja ja ja solo porque soy fan de Angel Britania ja ja ja espero les haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

MY ANGEL MY DEVIL

CAPITULO 2

El sol se ocultaba y empezaba a dar lugar a la noche. Atravesando el ahora cielo nocturno una figura parecida a la de un ángel se dibujaba sobrevolando la ciudad

-América, América ¿Dónde estás?- canturreaba la parte malvada de Inglaterra buscando desde el aire el hotel donde su ex colonia se hospedaba

-te encontré- dijo sonriente mirando el último piso de un lujoso hotel en el centro de Londres, la habitación estaba iluminada, así que no cabía duda, ahí estaba el susodicho

El ángel entró silenciosamente a la habitación desde la ventana, miró a los lados en busca de Estados Unidos.

Unos pasos se escucharon saliendo del baño. Un joven ojiazul se acercaba a la sala mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, tan solo vestía unos raidos pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban un poco debajo de las caderas dejando ver un perfecto y delicioso abdomen torneado.

-buenas noches- saludó el clon de Inglaterra con una voz que casi parecía un ronroneo, Estados Unidos dio un brinquito de susto haciéndolo tropezar con el sillón y por lo tanto cayendo de espaldas en el suelo

-¿Iggy?- preguntó aun desde el piso con un gesto dolorido por el impacto

-¿sorprendido?- cuestionó el rubio poniendo la punta de su pie bajo el mentón del americano viéndolo desde arriba con una sonrisa que definitivamente era de burla

América frunció el seño

-¿Qué haces aquí y vestido así?- le preguntó quitando de un manotazo el pie del britanico

-pero que frío…- se quejó el ingles pero después sonrió al ponerse sobre el americano que aun estaba en el piso –vine a visitarte- contestó apoyando sus manos sobre los fuertes pectorales de América

-¿perdón? ¿Tú? ¿Visitarme a mí?- dijo incrédulo quitando las manos de Inglaterra de su pecho e incorporándose teniendo ahora al británico sentado sobre sus piernas

-por supuesto-

El de ojos azules lo tomó de la cara acercándolo a él examinándolo como si de un raro animal se tratara

-sóplame- le ordenó sin soltarlo

-¿y eso como para qué?- preguntó aburrido el otro

-tú solo hazlo- Inglaterra acercó aun mas su cara a la de América y le dio un ligero soplido

-qué raro…- comentó Estados Unidos levantándose de golpe haciendo que el clon cayera al piso sobre su trasero –no hueles a alcohol… Iggy espero no estés consumiendo drogas-

-claro que no y tampoco estoy borracho-

-entonces dame una buena razón para que hayas venido a verme y vestido así- le exigió cruzándose de brazos

-solo me entraron ganas ¿y que acaso no me veo genial? ¿O prefieres que muestre más piel?- agitó su varita y en un segundo sus ropas de ángel cambiaron a una simple corbata de moño, un delantal negro y una charola, nada más

-¡cúbrete!- le gritó con la cara roja el más joven

-está bien, solo porque me lo pides con esa carita- volvió a agitar su varita regresando a su túnica blanca.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó asustado

-con algo de magia- contestó guiñándole un ojo, gesto que le recordó a Polonia

-ya sabes que yo no creo en la magia y tampoco te creo eso de "vine a verte porque me entraron ganas" ya dime la verdad-

-entonces… la verdad es que…- se acercó con pasos cortos a América hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él –te he extrañado mucho- dijo en un tono que casi parecía triste mientras paseaba su dedo índice por el vientre del más alto y recargaba su frente en su pecho

-no te creo, siempre me estás diciendo que me aleje y te la pasas insultándome- decía dando un paso atrás viendo con verdadera sospecha al otro

-ten por seguro que yo jamás digo mentiras- le advirtió con una enigmática sonrisa. El extraño y nada común ambiente se interrumpió gracias a una musiquita que venía del celular de Estados Unidos y que sonaba a alguna canción de Lady Gaga

Inglaterra frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos mientras que Estados Unidos buscaba su celular hasta que lo encontró y contestó

-bueno, habla el héroe-

-América _it´s me, England_-dijo la voz del otro lado

-¿Inglaterra?- preguntó volteando a ver al que se suponía era el británico que miraba a todos lados buscando algo interesante en que entretenerse

-si, dime, ¿hay alguien contigo?- preguntó algo desesperado

-espera, ¿Cómo puedes ser Inglaterra si te estoy viendo ahora mismo en la sala de mi cuarto?-

-¡ese no soy yo! Bueno, si soy yo pero… arrrgg, es algo complicado de explicar. Voy para tú hotel en este momento no te vayas a mover de ahí y no dejes que se vaya- le ordenó

-no te entiendo nada, estas hablándome por teléfono pero te tengo aquí y me dices que no eres tú ¿Qué sucede?-

-te lo explico cuando llegue, no te muevas de donde estas-

-_God…- _suspiró el ángel levantándose y arrebántandole el teléfono a Estados Unidos caminando a una esquina de la habitación.

-_England my dear_, es un gusto volverte a escuchar ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión respecto a lo que te comenté?-

-¡Tú! ¡Regresa en este instante!- rugió fuera de sí el original

-supongo que eso es un no, que mal, entonces me tendré que ver en la penosa necesidad de divertirme a solas con _nuestro_ pequeño- dejó escapar una risita traviesa

-¿Qué pretendes?- ahora parecía entrar en pánico haciendo que la sonrisa del clon se ensanchara

-me extraña que preguntes eso dado que son tus propios deseos… ya sabes, aquellos que salen a flote en noches calurosas cuando tus manitas se ponen a juguetear con tu cuerpo ¿recuerdas? Todas esas cosas que te imaginas mientras te tocas yo las hare realidad, tal vez te cuente después como me fue, bye- y colgó

-América ¿quieres divertirte un rato?- preguntó mordiendo una punta de la estrella de su varita mientras que el otro solo lo miró con desconfianza

-n… no gracias- contestó intentando hacer caso a las palabras que Inglaterra (el que había llamado por teléfono) le había dicho

-te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir- le dijo atravesándolo con esos ojos verdes que parecían peligrosos pero a la vez irresistibles, como si tuvieran un brillo adictivo y maligno que lo obligaban a decir que si

-es… esta bien- contestó sin saber porque.

En todos sus años de conocer al británico jamás le había visto esa sonrisa juguetona ni ese tono de voz que podría jurar era de lujuria; siempre había visto en Inglaterra a un amoroso hermano mayor, un perfecto caballero, un hombre responsable y serio, pero ahora se aparecía frente a él un tipo rebelde coqueto que lo tocaba y le insinuaba cosas sin importarle otra cosa… tal vez por eso había dicho que si… quería saber más de ese Inglaterra, deseaba poder ver hasta qué punto esa nueva faceta de él podía llegar, quería ver más allá de lo que siempre le mostraba.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo llevado de la mano por el inglés, corrían por el pasillo del hotel a quien sabe dónde, pero no importaba solo quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa

Aunque el verdadero Inglaterra no se la pasaba tan bien…

Las pequeñas criaturas aladas vieron como el teléfono resbalaba de las manos de la nación a la vez que todos los colores se desvanecían de su cara

-¿Qué pasó?- se atrevió a preguntar el hada de color verde

-va… va a… va a tener sexo con América…- declaró Inglaterra como si con esas palabras se le fuera su último aliento.

Inglaterra tomó a toda prisa su abrigo y sin más salió de casa acompañado de sus hadas, tomó un taxi, le indicó la dirección mientras rogaba mentalmente que nada hubiera pasado aun entre su parte malvada y Estados Unidos, no es que estuviera preocupado por ese idiota… si claro… era increíble como podía mentirse a sí mismo.

El camino pareció una eternidad y apenas llegó al hotel echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, subió por el elevador hasta el último piso y en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba golpeando la puerta de la habitación.

-¡América ábreme!- ordenó a gritos golpeando con el puño la puerta, sin embargo nadie abría y tampoco respondía

-no puede ser…- e imaginando lo peor dio una patada abriendo por fin la maldita puerta

-América ¿Dónde estás con un carajo?- gritaba buscando en todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuarto seguido por sus hadas que revoloteaban aceleradas

-¡ahhhh no está aquí! Ese idiota, le dije que no se moviera- dijo dando un puñetazo en la pared

-tal vez no están muy lejos, seguramente aun están en el hotel- intentó tranquilizarlo el hada azul

-pues más les vale a ustedes que sigan aquí- les amenazó fulminándolas con la mirada.

La vieja nación corrió hasta la escalera de emergencia, subió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la azotea, se detuvo intentando tomar algo de aire, sentía que le iba a dar un paro respiratorio si seguía corriendo ¿Dónde diablos se había metido ese par? Aunque la respuesta le cayó casi del cielo

-¡Ahhh! ¡Iggy! ¿Qué haces? No, espera, no hagas eso, ¿no estarás pensando en meter _eso_ dentro de mí? ¿Verdad?- era la chillona y desesperante voz de Estados Unidos

El Reino Unido buscó de donde provenían los ridículos gritos, con su corazón latiendo desesperado por el esfuerzo y el miedo mezclados, al fin los localizo…

América estaba amarrado en el barandal de seguridad de la azotea, con sus manos sobre su cabeza, frente a él estaba el bizarro ángel que lamia divertido la estrella de su varita mientras desabrochaba los pantalones del rubio

-¿Inglaterra?- preguntó Estados Unidos viendo que a lo lejos estaba el ojiverde

-ah, viniste ¿quieres hacerlo tú primero? Apenas íbamos a empezar- dijo volteando a ver a su contraparte sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa

/

**Fiuuuu segundo capítulo, je je je espero les haya gustado y gracias por haber continuado leyendo, también muchas gracias por los reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

MY ANGEL MY DEVIL

CAPITULO 3

-¡suéltalo!- le gritó el verdadero Inglaterra arrojándosele al ángel que fácilmente lo esquivó desplegando sus alas y volando lejos de él

-¿pero qué cosas dices? Si siempre hemos querido esto: tenerlo a nuestra completa merced- se burló soltando una carcajada

-por supuesto que no- le contradijo Inglaterra

-no intentes mentirme- le advirtió su clon volando ahora hacia él quedando cerca de su rostro –yo sé todo acerca de ti- dejó escapar otra risa extraña –Entonces… ¿no le harás nada? míralo nada más, ahí indefenso… sin la posibilidad de siquiera moverse… ¿no se te antoja hacerle varias cosas?- Estados Unidos miró a ambos Inglaterra intentando descifrar qué diablos pasaba.

El verdadero Reino Unido solo se quedó parado mirando a su alter ego con el seño fruncido lo que provocó que este se enfadara

-oye Yankee- le llamó entonces el ángel al americano que volteó a verlo notando una mirada venenosa en sus ojos esmeralda -¿te gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa Inglaterra sobre ti?- preguntó entonces

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el ojiazul olvidando por un momento su situación de rehén

-¿Qué si no sientes curiosidad por saber cuáles son los sentimientos de Inglaterra con respecto a ti?- continuó

-¡América no lo escuches!- le ordenó el verdadero

-eh… pero si son tus propios sentimientos…- se quejó el clon

-vete a la mierda, tú solo eres mis malos sentimientos-

-te equivocas mi querido… yo no solo soy eso… recuérdalo bien… también soy tus secretos, tus miedos y tu dolor… y para la buena suerte de nuestro amado niño él entra dentro de todas estas categorías- explicó como si el solo hecho de decirlo le produciera placer

-no digas nada, todo eso ya es cosa del pasado- le advirtió

-ahhhhh el pasado, si, esos sí que eran buenos tiempos… lo que me recuerda- dijo volando de un lado a otro sin dejarse atrapar –hay varios países hospedados aquí ¿no es así?...- decía mas para sí mismo que para los otros dos –aun hay varias personitas con las que estoy resentido ¡es hora de aclarar cuentas!- soltó otra carcajada dejando atrás a Inglaterra y a Estados Unidos volando de nuevo hacia el interior del edificio

-no te vayas maldita sea- le gritó el británico corriendo tras él pero algo lo detuvo

-¡Iggy ayúdame!- rogó Estados Unidos. Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que había olvidado desatar al americano así que apurado regresó

-ustedes vayan tras él e inténtenlo detener- le ordenó el ojiverde a sus hadas que solo asintieron con la cabeza emprendiendo el vuelo, América pensó que otra vez el ingles estaba hablando solo

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó ignorando los delirios del más viejo

- todo esto es culpa de las hadas, ellas lo crearon… es como ese tipo dijo, él representa todo lo malo y obscuro de mí- explicaba mientras deshacía el nudo. América intentó negarse ante esa explicación, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando él mismo había visto a dos Inglaterra?

-entonces… ¿de verdad soy una persona tan mala para ti?- preguntó el ojiazul al fin liberado sobando sus muñecas lastimadas intentando no mirar al mayor

-no digas idioteces, ya te dije que eso fue en el pasado, ahora tengo que encontrar a ese tonto- le explicó Inglaterra levantándose y comenzando a andar

-te acompaño- le dijo América –después de todo necesitarás la ayuda de un héroe- dijo con autosuficiencia señalándose a si mismo

-intenta no estorbar- le advirtió.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del hotel

-¡SALGAN DE AHÍ PENOSAS EXCUSAS DE NACIONES!- les gritaba dando de golpes en cada puerta -¿O TIENEN MIEDO DE ENFRETARSE A MI COMO LA ESCORIA COBARDE QUE SON!- reía como loco mientras seguía tocando a las puertas de todos, haciendo que los diferentes países salieran de sus cuartos enojados

-Inglaterra idiota ¿qué diablos te sucede?- escuchó como una voz infantil le reclamaba tomándolo de la túnica; el clon volteó a ver encontrándose con Sealand que lo miraba enfadado. El ojiverde le dio un manotazo rompiendo el contacto

-no me toques- le espetó con un tono de voz gélido y una mirada desdeñosa –tú no eres _él_- le dijo alejándose.

Sealand se mantuvo en su lugar, algo consternado como para poder reaccionar, por mucho que se llevara mal con Inglaterra este jamás le había hablado de esa manera… casi podía jurar que había sido con odio

-¡Sealand!- escuchó que le llamaban, giró la vista y era ¿Inglaterra? Pero acababa de verlo ¿Cómo se puso cambiar de ropa tan rápido?

-Sealand ¿estás bien?- le preguntó arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura, el niño solo asintió con la cabeza siendo atrapado en un abrazo por su hermano mayor que parecía aliviado

-ve con Suecia y Finlandia y no te separes de ellos- le dijo aun sin soltarlo

Estados Unidos veía la escena con algo de nostalgia, aquel gesto, era idéntico al que Inglaterra solía regalarle cuando él mismo era un niño. Un extraño sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió al ver que ahora esos mimos eran para alguien más…

-vámonos- Inglaterra lo sacó de su ensimismamiento siguiendo con su camino hasta que un gritó muy familiar les indicó que las cosas habían empeorado

-¡Alemania ayúdame!- sí, era Italia del Norte el que lloriqueaba y gritaba auxilio

-no, no, no por favor- se quejaba Inglaterra corriendo más rápido

-no sabía que tenías rencillas con Italia- comentó América intentando seguirle el paso

-con Italia no sino con…-

-¡Alemania!- seguía lamentándose Italia que era aprisionado por el clon malvado

-_"¡Alemania!_"- lo imitó Inglaterra que lo tenía agarrado de los brazos

-Inglaterra ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el germano

-nada en especial solo una pequeña venganza casual- explicó el ingles como si fuera una conversación en medio de una tarde de té

-venganza casual, pero no te he hecho nada ni tampoco Italia ¡déjalo ir! – le espetó con un tono autoritario

-recuerda bien Alemania, todas las veces que me hiciste la vida imposible en la segunda guerra mundial-

-pero eso fue hace casi 70 años- dijo Alemania arqueando una ceja descubriendo el verdadero motivo

-pero para mí es como si hubiera sido ayer- contradijo el ingles apretando el agarre de Italia que se quejó.

-no llores pequeño Italia no te hare nada muy malo… aun…- le intentó consolar haciendo que Italia liberara unas pequeñas lagrimas de temerosas

-te estoy diciendo que lo dejes en paz- repitió Alemania acercándose con pasos lentos pero firmes

-ahhhh esto me enternece, Alemania queriendo salvar al inútil Italia como antes, aunque he escuchado rumores de que no son solo "amigos"- volteó a ver al castaño que temblaba asustado –me pregunto qué te hace tan especial. Roma te protegía mucho, España y Francia siempre te han deseado y ni que decir de Alemania- le susurraba al oído haciendo que el otro solo intentara suprimir sus sollozos –como sea, no me interesas solo quiero ver a Alemania rogar un ratito, así que hazme ese favor y has que me ruegue- dijo en un tono de voz más profundo jalando el extraño rizo del italiano haciendo que este soltara un curioso gemido mezcla de placer y dolor

-¿Qué harás Alemania? Verlo chillar como una nenita o salvarlo- se burlaba mientras seguía jaloneando el rulo de Italia haciendo que este derramara lagrimas mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo

Alemania lo miró con odio mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza

-A… Alemania… no… no tienes porque hacerlo…- comenzó a decir Italia con la voz entrecortada y la respiración acelerada –yo estoy bien- dijo intentando sonreír

-¡eso no es cierto y lo sabes!- le espetó el ángel jalando con más fuerza al castaño que soltó un gemido más fuerte

-haré lo que quieras pero déjalo ya- dijo entonces Alemania tragándose su orgullo

-no Alemania, ya te dije que estoy bien- intentó evadirlo el italiano con sus ojos llorosos y su cara roja el clon solo frunció el seño enfadado y dio un gruñido de coraje soltando a Italia y dándole una patada para alejarlo de él tirándolo al suelo

-patético como siempre- le insultó cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿Qué LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANO MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA?- salió al rescate Romano corriendo hacia el alter ego dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en toda la cara, aunque no contaba con que el británico malvado se le adelantara y le diera una certera patada en el estomago tan fuerte como para obligarlo a encorvarse bajando la guardia, Inglaterra lo tomó del cabello y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared provocándole un ligero sangrado en la frente

-que niño tan impertinente- dijo el ojiverde con aburrición - ¿acaso España te crió de esa manera? Bueno, ¿Qué se podía esperar de un bastardo idiota como él?- decía sin soltar a Romano que sentía su sangre resbalar por el puente de su nariz

-hermano- gritó asustado la parte Norte de Italia

-quítame las manos de encima- dijo Romano

-no se me da la gana niño- contestó la isla

-Haz lo que te dice… suéltalo- se incluyó una tercera voz

-¿o si no que?- preguntó divertida la parte malvada encarando a España que lucía un semblante serio, con sus ojos mirándolo desafiante

-te mato- contesto el español sin su típico tono alegre

-España…- dijo Romano algo asustado por la cara que el moreno tenía en ese momento, sabía que solo ponía esa expresión cuando estaba realmente enfadado, solo lo había visto así las veces que Turquía había intentado llevárselo; aquella expresión definitivamente era una peligrosa, muy, muy, muy peligrosa

-ya extrañaba esas amenazas- comentó Inglaterra desviando lentamente su mirada a los ojos castaños de Romano que estaba más preocupados por las acciones de España que por el mismo Inglaterra –Oye España, tú quieres mucho a Romano, tanto como para venir a decir que me mataras si no lo dejo, entonces ¿Qué cosas me harás si me propongo invadirlo?- preguntó acariciando con su mano libre la mejilla de Romano, paseando su dedo pulgar por los labios de este –hacerlo mío hasta que me canse- rió descaradamente

-te destripare mientras estas consciente- respondió sin más

-eso me encantaría verlo- soltó a Romano y agitó su varita haciendo que en las manos de España apareciera su enorme hacha, con otro movimiento de la vara esta se transformó en una espada. Nadie en ningún momento se preguntó cómo diablos había hecho eso pues estaban más preocupados por la salud mental de ambos europeos que comenzaron a batirse en un frenético duelo

-¿acaso no es divertido España? Como en los viejos tiempos JA JA JA- reía Inglaterra bloqueando las estocadas que España le daba con la enorme arma –vamos, con más fuerza, aun eres un triste debilucho- le provocaba sacando chispas con su espada a la hora de chocarla con el filo del hacha

Aunque en otros lugares Inglaterra y Estados Unidos corrían por los pasillos del hotel

-eres un grandísimo tonto- le regañaba el verdadero Inglaterra

-lo siento de verdad pensé que se había ido en esa dirección- se disculpaba Estados Unidos con su risa estrepitosa, no parecía muy preocupado, mejor dicho parecía que le divertía la situación eso hasta que…

-¡Iggy estas sangrando!- le señaló viendo como de la mejilla del mayor goteaba un pequeño hilo de sangre, Inglaterra se tocó el lugar afectado

-carajo, seguro está peleando con alguien, debemos darnos prisa y no vuelvas a perderte ¿quieres?- le advirtió continuando con su insufrible persecución.

Regresando a la pelea…

-aun es muy pronto para cansarse España- le decía divertido Inglaterra malvado sin dejar de atacar al castaño que respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo, tenía que admitir que ya no era un jovenzuelo y que ya no estaba para esas cosas.

-es hora de que la fiesta termine- anunció un irritante acento francés poniéndose detrás de Inglaterra deteniendo la espada con su mano desnuda y con la otra tomando la muñeca del ojiverde

-¡muérete francés de mierda! ¡Ve a ver a quien le abres las piernas y deja de joderme la existencia!- le gritó intentando soltarse

-mantenlo así Francia lo matare en un segundo- dijo España acercándose decidido

-no, la fiesta termina para ambos- y el español fue detenido por Alemania que tuvo que arrojársele encima para poder someterlo

-no te metas en lo que no te importa pervertido de poca monta- reclamaba el clon sin ser liberado

-si no te comportas llamaré a tus hermanos- dijo con voz seria Francia, Inglaterra volteó a verlo con verdadero temor impregnado en sus ojos; su espada volvió a ser una varita a la vez que Francia aflojaba el agarre. Entonces el alter ego echó a correr sin darle explicaciones a nadie

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó entonces Inglaterra que llegaba intentando respirar, unos pasos detrás América que sentía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón si seguía corriendo… eso de comer comida chatarra no era bueno para su salud

-pero tú… y… luego…- balbucearon España, Romano, Alemania e Italia al mismo tiempo mientras veían incrédulos a la Gran Bretaña original

-se fue por allá- dijo normalmente Francia, Inglaterra solo emprendió la carrera de nuevo

-¿cómo sabes que ese tipo no es Inglaterra? Preguntó América, no quería volver a correr tan pronto

-_mon ami,_ conozco a _Angleterre_ mejor que nadie en el mundo además de que he tenido encuentros extraños con sus hadas- dijo con una voz decaída recordando las veces que vio a Inglaterra en su estudio rodeado de criaturitas extrañas

América frunció el seño… no quería eso… no quería que Francia conociera a Inglaterra, no quería que nadie más aparte de él lo viera… no quería compartir a Inglaterra ni con Francia, ni con ese niño Sealand ni con nadie… sin embargo, recordar las palabras que el curioso ángel le había dicho un rato atrás… al parecer, Estados Unidos no era más que un pesado y doloroso sentimiento en la vida del ingles. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos y volviendo a retomar su camino

Si no encontraban a ese tipo rápido quien sabe que cosas más podría hacer


	4. Chapter 4

MY ANGEL MY DEVIL

CAPITULO 4

El clon corrió hasta llegar a un pasillo en donde al parecer no había nadie, recargó su espalda en la pared hasta que se dejó caer en el piso abrazando sus rodillas escondiendo su cara entre ellas, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con sus hermanos, no quería ser golpeado ni lastimado otra vez por ellos. Lo peor del caso era que a pesar de ser una gran nación, un país fuerte y estable aun huía de ellos, como si las cicatrices que dejaron en él nunca se borraran y se abrieran con cualquier mínima cosa.

-Inglaterra ¿estás bien?- le preguntó una voz extraña haciendo que el británico levantara la cabeza encontrándose con un par de ojos azules y un largo cabello castaño.

Lituania lo miraba con algo de preocupación

-oh… eres tú- dijo Inglaterra borrando la expresión de amargura de su rostro para regresar a ese maldoso tono de voz

-¿te ocurre algo malo? Hace unos momentos escuché que estabas gritándonos a todos y había un alboroto en el pasillo- explicó el muchacho viendo como el ingles se levantaba sin decir nada mientras lo miraba con algo de recelo

-lo único malo que me ocurre ahora es ver tu cara- contestó de mal modo haciendo que el lituano temblara de pronto por el grosero tono de voz

-¿acaso hice algo malo?- preguntó nervioso sin dejar de temblar como una gelatina

-claro que lo hiciste- dijo el ángel acercándose a Lituania hasta acorralarlo contra la pared contraria

-¿eh? pe… pero… no lo recuerdo…- decía el castaño buscando una forma de huir pues Inglaterra no parecía tener ganas de dejarlo ir

-no me digas que no te acuerdas cuando viviste en casa de Estados Unidos- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras el verdadero Inglaterra y América se apresuraban por alcanzarlo hasta que los divisaron

-espera Iggy, no podemos llegar así de repente- le detuvo el americano

-¿y porque no?- preguntó el otro

-pues no crees que sería algo raro que de pronto vieran a dos tipos idénticos, les vas a causar un shock, mejor quedémonos aquí, si algo se sale de control intervenimos mientras esperemos a atrapar a ese ángel diabólico cuando esté solo- Inglaterra gruño enojado pero aun así accedió. Cuando América se lo proponía podía ser casi inteligente

-¿está mal que haya vivido con América?- preguntó temeroso el lituano

-por supuesto que sí. Eres tan solo un pequeño país sin mucha importancia, no tienes clase ni nada que te distinga, solo uno más entre el montón que hay y aun así lograste que ese tonto te dejara vivir con él…- decía mientras lo obligaba a levantar la cara poniendo la estrella de su varita bajo su mentón –seguramente hacías algo más que ayudarle con sus labores domesticas…tal vez otra clase de favores ¿Tan bueno eres en la cama Lituania?-

-espero no estés insinuando que se acostaba con América- se incluyo otra persona. El clon sonrió divertido al sentir el frío del metal haciendo una ligera presión en su garganta desde atrás.

-¿celoso Rusia?- preguntó sin una pisca de miedo al identificar la tubería del ruso como el objeto que lo amenazaba

-como que el único celoso aquí eres tú ¿no Inglaterra? Porque osea obvio te mueres por el gordito yankee- dijo Polonia que estaba detrás de Rusia y sonreía de manera ególatra como siempre

-yo no insinúo nada, solo digo lo que pienso- contestó la copia quitándose con fastidio la tubería de Rusia

-¿Iggy, estabas celoso de Lituania?- preguntó Estados Unidos escuchando la conversación

-¡por supuesto que no idiota solo me sorprendía como alguien como Lituania podía aguantarte!- se excusó Inglaterra intentando no alzar mucho la voz con la cara tan roja como un semáforo

América solo sonrió ante la reacción tan sincera del rubio.

-vino todo el sequito a rescatarlo- se burló la copia viendo a Rusia y a Polonia que iba junto con los bálticos

-no seas tontito, ósea como que íbamos a nuestras habitaciones porque un loco comenzó a gritar y a golpear puertas- explicó Polonia

-y al parecer ese loco eras tú- dijo sonriendo Rusia con su aura maligna –aparte de armar todo un teatro vienes a insultar a Lituania… deberíamos ajustar esa actitud tan desagradable-

-púdrete Rusia tengo mejores cosas que hacer que soportar tus intentos de ser maligno además ¿Por qué diablos siempre apareces cuando estoy haciendo alguna maldición? Eso es irritante ya no lo hagas por favor y también deja de hacerte el tipo peligroso al que todos temen y déjame en paz… ah, una última cosa- dijo algo irritado mientras se cruzaba de brazos –acéptalo, ¡nadie quiere ser uno contigo! ¡Deja de insistir!- un extraño silencio llenó el lugar

-wow… nunca pensé que ese clon tuyo fuera tan valiente- comentó Estados Unidos

-estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto…- recitaba Inglaterra mientras sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo pues jamás en toda su vida hubiera siquiera cotizado la idea de decirle todas esas cosas a Rusia, si las pensaba siempre que veía a la enorme nación pero jamás sería capaz de decírselas a la cara.

Polonia dejó salir una risita al escuchar todas las quejas del alter ego captando así la atención de Rusia

-¿te parece gracioso?- preguntó Rusia ahora dirigiéndose al polaco sin borrar su sonrisa extraña

-osea, por supuesto que si, como que tiene toda la razón-

-pues yo no lo veo así- decía acercándose a Polonia de manera amenazante a lo que el otro no retrocedió

-porque eres un amargado-

Parece ser que tú también necesitas aprender modales- le dijo el soviético

-¿Qué pasa aquí aru?- preguntó entonces China que se acercaba con sus manos escondidas en las mangas de su traje acompañado de Corea y Japón

-¡China pero que gusto verte!- exclamó entonces el falso Reino Unido abrazando por la espalda al asiático

-¿Qué te sucede aru?- le cuestionó el moreno intentando escapar del repentino abrazo

-nada, solo me da gusto verte- dijo el rubio recargando su barbilla en el hombro del chino sin soltarlo

-¿desde cuándo te da gusto verme aru?- preguntó aun más alterado el otro

-siempre me da gusto, bueno no, mejor dicho desde aquella guerra del opio… ahhhh adoraba ir a tu casa para que cocinaras para mi, tu comida es deliciosa- decía en un tono de voz empalagoso frotando su mejilla contra el cuello de China

-¡Aniki! Que cruel, tú nunca has hecho comida para mí- reclamó Corea despechado

-¡este no es el momento para reclamar eso aru!- se quejó sintiendo la piel del europeo contra su cuello

-Por qué no preparas algo rico, pero que esta vez tu cuerpo sea el plato principal- un segundo silencio totalmente incomodo se hizo presente

Todos incluidos Polonia, Rusia y los Bálticos voltearon a ver al ojiverde que seguía rodeando la cintura de China con sus brazos esperando una respuesta

-Iiiiiigggggyyyyy- comenzó a decir en un tono sombrío Estados Unidos apretando el hombro de Inglaterra -¿hace cuanto tiempo quieres "_eso"_ con China?- preguntó con un aura maligna rodeándole

-¡yo no quiero nada con él!- casi gritó sintiendo como su cara se derretía de la vergüenza –es solo que hace ¡MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO TIEMPO!- aclaró – pensaba que China era un país muy exótico ¡SOLO ESO¡- dijo finalmente buscando un hoyo donde poder esconderse para jamás volver a salir

-¡Japón ayúdame!- gritó de pronto China desesperado pues también Corea se había unido a los acosos del ingles

-Comerme a mi Aniki- recitaba como un mantra el coreano que abrazaba al mayor babeando con una cara de pervertido que bien podía superar la de Francia

Japón solo se mantenía al margen de la situación. Mientras tanto a lo lejos Canadá buscaba las llaves de su habitación, estaba cansado de pedirle a los demás que le explicaran que había pasado pues al final todos lo ignoraban.

El clon alcanzó a ver al canadiense así que lentamente soltó al chino que ni lo notó pues intentaba quitarse de encima a Corea

Japón, Estados Unidos y el verdadero Inglaterra siguieron con la mirada al clon que lentamente llegó hasta donde estaba Canadá

-Canadá…- dijo tomando el rostro del sorprendido ojiazul entre sus manos –mi pequeño- volvió a decir abrazándolo pegando la cabeza del menor en su pecho

-Inglaterra ¿puedes verme? Si sabes que no soy Estados Unidos ¿verdad?- preguntó el otro sintiendo los brazos de su antiguo hermano mayor

-por supuesto que lo sé, eres mi tierno y tímido Canadá- contesto estrechando el abrazo. Soltó al rubio con suavidad para mirarlo a los ojos con una profunda tristeza

-tú también me abandonaste- comentó con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas -¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué hiciste lo mismo que América?- decía mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a escurrirle por las mejillas

-o… oye Inglaterra, no fue mi intención…- intentó ayudar el ojiazul

-¿Por qué todos me dejan solo?- continúo el ingles cayendo lentamente sobre sus rodillas para finalmente terminar en el piso

-no quiero estar solo- decía entre sollozos

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Estados Unidos. Inglaterra miró con lastima a su clon viéndose a si mismo sumido en una tristeza que no quería recordar; vio reflejado en un rostro idéntico al suyo el dolor que alguna vez pensó jamás desaparecería.

-¡no me dejen solo!... no quiero estarlo otra vez…- lloriqueaba el clon como si fuera un chiquillo

Canadá iba a acercarse para consolarlo pero alguien se le adelantó

-ya, ya, no estás solo- le dijo Japón acuclillándose para quedar a su altura y acariciándole la cabeza con ternura

-claro que si, nadie quiere estar conmigo y mis hermanos me molestan siempre- contestó limpiándose las lagrimas con sus puños intentando retener el llanto sin lograrlo

-¿Por qué actúa como un niño?- preguntó América viendo la conducta infantil del otro…

-porque así me sentía cuando era pequeño- contestó Inglaterra secamente recordando esos días cuando caminaba por los bosques temiendo alguna invasión acompañado solamente por sus criaturas mágicas

-¡no quiero estar aquí solo!- gritó con las lagrimas saliendo con más fuerza

-vamos, los niños grandes no lloran, ya verás que te volverás grande y fuerte y tendrás varios amigos- le dijo el japonés limpiándole la cara con su pañuelo

-¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó el otro casi con timidez

-por supuesto- dijo el japonés

-gracias- le sonrió la copia con ternura provocando que un río de sangre saliera por la nariz de Estados Unidos que nunca en todos sus siglos de vida nunca había visto en Inglaterra una expresión tan inocente y mortalmente tierna

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó América demasiado aturdido

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo no le guardo ningún rencor a Japón ¿Qué acaso no puedo sonreír?- se quejó el ingles con la cara tan caliente y colorada que fácilmente podrías hervir un huevo en su frente

-no le digas mentiras Japón, ese tipo es un antisocial- dijo entonces Francia que se acercaba con pasos elegantes

-¿Qué quieres aquí bastardo?- preguntó entonces el ángel limpiándose todo rastro de lágrimas con el antebrazo

-nada, solo vine a molestarte un rato. No te había visto llorar así desde que vivíamos en casa del abuelo Roma- se burló Francia

-oye francés de mierda, espero valores Paris porque si sigues abriendo tu sucia boca será mía- le amenazó el británico

-¡oh Dios mío! _Angleterre_ me está seduciendo- gritó falsamente sorprendido

-tú lo pediste- declaró el clon

-al diablo con los demás, si no lo detenemos ahora va a matar a Francia- dijo el autentico Inglaterra

Pensé que odiabas a Francia- comentó confundido América

-claro que lo hago pero si alguien va a matar a ese desgraciado quiero ser yo, no un impostor así que vamos-

Ambos países corrieron hasta el pasillo y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Estados Unidos rodeo al ángel con sus brazos para después cargarlo bajo su brazo como si fuera un bulto, imposibilitándole desplegar sus alas mientras que Inglaterra le arrebató la varita.

Así fue como el par de secuestradores corrieron llevándose al falso Gran Bretaña y dejando a los demás con caras sorprendidas y sin saber que decir.

/

**Secuestrando a Angel Britania ja ja ja.**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todo por comentar, muchas gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

MY ANGEL MY DEVIL

CAPITULO 5

-¡Ahhhhhh! Suéltenme, esto no es justo- se quejaba el ángel que aun era llevado por América hasta la última y más alta habitación del hotel.

-ya te divertiste lo suficiente, es hora de regresar- le dijo Inglaterra buscando a las criaturitas mágicas que habían provocado todo ese embrollo

-¿Dónde están las hadas? Les ordené que te siguieran- preguntó buscándolas

-ah… las mande a dar un paseo- contestó sencillamente el otro

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le cuestionó el original

-solo tuve que hacer esto…- de pronto su expresión cambió a una tímida mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un pálido color rosa y de sus ojos salían unas diminutas lagrimas –"¿podrían dejar quedarme aquí unas horas más?"- desvió la mirada apenado –"… no quiero regresar a ese obscuro lugar tan pronto"- recitó con la voz quebrada

-pero solo por unas horas- dijo entonces América deteniéndose totalmente enternecido por la magnífica actuación del clon

-¡no caigas en su juego idiota!- le regañó Inglaterra golpeándolo en la cabeza con la varita de su clon

-pero es tan convincente- se quejó el americano

Por fin llegaron a la habitación donde amarraron al clon a una silla con las sabanas de la cama, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos estaban parados frente a él con los brazos cruzados mirándolos con severidad

-Ahora me van a echar un sermón ¿o qué?- preguntó con desdén la parte malvada

-no es ningún sermón, será el discurso de un héroe porque como siempre soy el único que puede salvar el día además de que Iggy no lo hubiera logrado sin mí, es más Iggy no puede vivir sin mí, no por nada soy la potencia más grande del mundo así que cuando alguien grita "ooohhh ayuda" estaré ahí en menos de un parpadeó JA JA JA soy genial ¿verdad que si? Como se esperaba del _hero_- presumió el rubio poniéndose las manos en la cintura y riendo estrepitosamente

-ja- escuchó que el ángel se burlaba de manera desdeñosa -¿Tú? ¿Un héroe? ¿Qué pasa con esa retorcida fantasía?- comenzó a decir sonriendo a pesar de que su voz era fría –te haces llamar héroe solo por ganar tu independencia ayudado por Francia, sencillamente penoso. Andas por ahí dándote aires de grandeza cuando nunca en tu corta y patética vida has sentido el dolor verdadero de ser invadido, de pelear una guerra continua por cien malditos años y soportar la desgarradora agonía de pasar por sequías, hambrunas, epidemias y soportar el conflicto entre gordos y ricos aprovechándose de tú gente mientras que tú solo tienes que obedecer a la corona y a Dios a pesar de sentir como todo en tu interior se llena de podredumbre y decadencia. Así que déjame decirte algo: no intentes ponerte a mi nivel diciendo que no puedo vivir sin ti por qué no estás ni cerca de compararte conmigo… no te necesito, nunca te necesité y si he de describirte como una cosa sería como una cicatriz entre las muchas que tengo- concluyó sin dejar de mirar con fiereza al americano que lo escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cada palabra había sido como una cuchilla flagelándole la piel. El haber descubierto y escuchado de la propia voz de Inglaterra todas esas cosas, sus pensamientos acerca de él que tenía escondidos, no sabía qué hacer… si llorar o reír para no tener que aguantar ese extraño sentimiento que lo estaba descarnando.

-¡no tenías porque decir todo eso!- intentó ayudar Inglaterra maldiciéndose a sí mismo por dentro por el hecho de alguna vez haber guardado esos sentimientos.

-Igg… no, Inglaterra… está bien… creo que siempre tuve la sospecha de que pensabas eso sobre mí, creo que no quería aceptarlo, pero ahora me queda todo muy claro- río con amargura a la vez que cubría sus ojos con su mano dejando ver su sonrisa triste. -Ya es tarde, mañana tengo que regresar temprano a casa… espero soluciones esto rápido- dijo finalmente saliendo del cuarto, su voz se había apagado y su porte siempre fuerte y erguido parecían haberse desvanecido en tan solo unos segundos gracias a un montón de tontas palabras que habían sido producto de una vieja rabia.

¿Cómo simples pensamientos estúpidos y absurdos podían causar tanto daño? ¿Cómo sencillas emociones arrinconadas en una esquina del corazón podían salir a flote para dañar de tal manera a alguien?

-ups… parece ser que dije algo malo… aunque me pregunto a donde piensa ir si esta es su habitación- comentó el ángel sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle todas esas cosas?- exigió Inglaterra una respuesta sintiendo como la rabia le hervía la sangre y carcomía su interior sin saber si estaba furioso con el tipo frente a él o con él mismo

-Pues porque es la verdad- contestó el otro cruzando las piernas pues no se las habían atado

-¡no es cierto! ¡Yo no pienso eso de él!- gritó sin importarle quien podría oírlo

-otra vez queriéndome engañar- contestó el ángel con el mismo tono gélido y sin emoción

-es la verdad- le contradijo

-la única verdad aquí es que aun lo odias por habernos dejado atrás… creció y jamás volvió a necesitarnos- insistió su igual

-¡cállate!- le ordenó golpeándolo en la cara partiéndole el labio, segundos después su propia boca también sangraba. El dolor le trajo un momentáneo alivio a su desesperada furia

-aun duele…- dijo el clon escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo con un hilillo de sangre escurriéndole por el lugar afectado –a veces cuando lo vemos, cuando sonríe, cuando celebra su cumpleaños duele, por eso es más fácil odiarlo… así duele menos-

-¡yo no lo odio!- intentó convencerlo Inglaterra, mejor dicho intentó convencerse –no lo hago, jamás podría hacerlo- dijo siendo derrotado por sus propias lagrimas cayendo a los pies de su alter ego recargando su frente en las rodillas de este

-si no lo odiamos entonces… ¿Qué sentimos?- preguntó entonces mirando expectante al verdadero Inglaterra que dejaba caer sus lágrimas en los pies del ángel

Pasaron unos segundos antes de contestar

-yo lo quiero- respondió sin dar la cara –lo quiero más que a nadie ¡lo quiero, lo quiero!- exclamó al fin alzando la mirada; el ángel lo miraba impasible como si no entendiera el significado de aquellas palabras

La isla se levantó

-lo quiero y no dejare que se valla, no lo perderé una segunda vez- declaró finalmente con decisión en su voz; salió de la habitación a toda prisa son importarle haber dejado al otro atado y a su suerte

Inglaterra corrió por todo el hotel tratando de encontrar a Estados Unidos que no estaba en ningún lado, así que fue a la calle para ver si el americano andaba vagueando por ahí.

Unas pequeñas gotas frías comenzaron a golpear el concreto, en unos segundos un aguacero azotaba Londres pero aun con eso Inglaterra no dejó de buscar yendo a todas las avenidas, a los lugares más concurridos, incluso a esos horribles restaurantes de comida rápida que tanto le gustaban a su ex colonia… pero nada…

Cansado y con el cuerpo punzante y dolorido por el frío de la lluvia decidió dar una última vuelta.

Pronto llegó a una vieja calle en la que no transitaba mucha gente, además a esa hora de la noche estaba obscura sumado a la arquitectura tan antigua le daba un toque tenebroso. Miró en todas las direcciones, el frío le calaba cada vez más en sus huesos a la vez que la lluvia parecía empeñarse en caer más fuerte a cada minuto.

Para su sorpresa en una esquina frente a una muy vieja tienda había alguien parado, empapado de pies a cabeza con el cabello pegado a la cara, temblando ligeramente pero sin intenciones de moverse a pesar de que la tormenta seguía arreciando contra la ciudad

-America- le llamó Inglaterra corriendo hacia él; los pues le pesaban toneladas pero eso no lo detuvo, el otro solo volteó.

-America… yo…- pero fue interrumpido

-Esta solía ser una dulcería, la primera vez que vine a Londres contigo me compraste un montón de golosinas aquí, todas estaban deliciosas- comenzó a decir con nostalgia en la voz –lástima que no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, así no me odiarías- soltó una breve risa que se ahogaba en dolor

-no te odio- dijo casi en un susurro el ojiverde intentando detener el temblor de su mandíbula producto del frío y de su nerviosismo

-no te preocupes, mucha gente lo hace, incluso otros países, estaré bien, después de todo soy un héroe- se señalo así mismo fingiendo su típico animo

-está bien si quieres pensar eso de que estarás bien… pero yo no lo estoy- América lo miró con curiosidad

-te diré la verdad: eres un presumido, un idiota sin remedio, te metes donde nadie te llama, te crees mejor que nadie, eres escandaloso y no sabes escuchar, malcriado, egoísta, presumido, eres todo eso y más- enumeró Inglaterra acercándose un paso más al estadounidense por cada adjetivo –Sin embargo, aun siendo un chiquillo lograste convertirte en una potencia, te volviste fuerte sin dejar de ser tú mismo, eres infantil pero eso es lo que te hace tan tierno, aunque no lo parezca eres responsable, te preocupas por tu gente, siempre encuentras una razón para sonreír y contagiar a los demás… por todo eso no te odio y también por todas esas cosas es por las que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti- confesó finalmente enganchándose al cuello del americano que en medio de su confusión sintió los labios helados y temblorosos del ingles

Inglaterra temía no ser correspondido pero todo ese miedo se disipó cuando sintió las manos del menor rodeando su cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo mojado y frío sintiendo como de pronto el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel no fueran más que suaves caricias insignificantes comparadas con las manos grandes de Estados Unidos que lo tomaban como si en cualquier momento pudiese desaparecer, con fuerza pero a la vez con ternura haciéndolo sentir protegido de cualquier cosa.

Aunque en otros lugares las cosas no se ponían tan románticas

-Ahhh… esto de estar aquí amarrado es muy aburrido- se quejó el alter ego haciendo círculos con su pie en el piso

-vaya, vaya ¿acaso hoy es el día de suerte del hermanito Francia?- se escuchó que cierto galo decía desde el marco de la puerta mirando con ojos peligrosos al ángel

El obscuro Reino Unido sonrió regresándole la mirada traviesa

-hey Francia ¿podrías desatarme? El otro Inglaterra es malo y me dejó así-

-¿"malo"? pero si el único villano aquí eres tu _mon amour- _dijo Francia sin moverse de su lugar

-esas son palabras crueles incluso para ti- contestó el otro

-supongo… ¿te gustaría ver que tan cruel puedo llegar a ser?- preguntó el rubio acercándose al ángel tomando la varita de este que estaba olvidada sobre la mesita del café.

Se puso frente a él y comenzó a recorrer las piernas del británico con la varita subiendo peligrosamente por ellas hasta hacerse paso por entre la túnica blanca…

-definitivamente hoy es mi día de suerte- dijo en un francés fluido en un tono meloso.

/

**Chan chan chan Francia nii-chan y sus perversiones. Gracias por haber llegado hasta este capítulo y sobre todo gracias por todos los reviews n_n**


	6. Chapter 6

MY ANGEL MY DEVIL

CAPITULO 6

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra seguían fundiéndose en un apasionado beso bajo la lluvia, todo era bello, romántico y húmedo hasta que Inglaterra cayó de golpe en la realidad así que empujó a Estados Unidos separándolo repentinamente de él.

El más joven algo atontado preguntó el porqué de aquella reacción

-Mi alter ego…- comenzó a decir el británico -… lo dejé amarrado en el hotel- dijo asustado

-bueno al menos tenemos la certeza de que no escapará- dijo América tomando la mejilla de Inglaterra acercándose a su rostro

-no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que ir por él y terminar este lio de una vez por todas- dijo alejándose del otro que infló las mejillas a modo de puchero

-pero si está amarrado no podrá ir a ningún lugar- intentó convencer al británico

-eso no importa, no quiero que siga estando libre por…- de pronto una extraña sensación se hizo presente en su estomago y entrepierna, se encorvo de repente poniéndose ambas manos en sus regiones vitales con la cara roja intentando reprimir un gemido

-Iggy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó América preocupado

-ah… ba… basta…- pidió con la voz entrecortada cayendo al concreto mojado sobre sus rodillas aun ocultando su evidente "reacción"

-oye Iggy ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?-

Sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido de puro placer dejando a América con una cara de espanto que jamás le había visto

-e… ese… ese estúpido clon ¿Qué… qué diablos está haciendo?- preguntó con la respiración acelerada con la cara aun más roja

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó el otro sin saber que sucedía

-tenemos que ir por él o sino…- se mordió el labio inferior intentando no gritar por las sensaciones que le estaban invadiendo, placenteras sensaciones habría que decir.

-entonces vamos- le dijo América tomándolo de un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse sin embargo Inglaterra se mantuvo en su misma posición

–¿podrías esperar un momento?- pidió con su "capital" aun algo despierta entre sus piernas pues esa extraña sensación de placer permanecía.

América arqueó una ceja ¿Qué acaso no era Iggy el que andaba muy apresurado? ¿Qué le pasaba? Ambos se quedaron ahí unos minutos más hasta que Inglaterra dejó de sentir todas esas cosas abruptamente, como si algo inesperado hubiese pasado así que sin perder más tiempo se levantó para ir con el más joven hasta la avenida tomaron un taxi indicándole la dirección del hotel y que fuera lo más rápido posible; en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba corriendo hacia el elevador a pesar de lo pesado de sus ropas empapadas, llegaron a la habitación tan solo para presenciar una bizarra escena:

Efectivamente amarrado a la silla aun estaba el ángel lo extraño era lo que había entre sus piernas… una muy conocida cabellera rubia era brutalmente asfixiada entre los muslos del maligno Cupido

-¿a quién quieres violar francés idiota?- le decía el alter ego haciendo más presión en el cuello del francés con sus piernas que golpeaba el piso como pidiendo que se detuviera –pues por mi muérete- le decía otro descifrando el significado de los gestos del ojiazul

-¿lo ayudamos?- preguntó América algo atemorizado

-ah… deja que se ponga azul- respondió Inglaterra aburrido

Unos segundos más tarde la cara de Francia estaba tornándose de un rojo brillante a un opaco purpura

-muy bien, ahora si ayudémoslo- ordenó Inglaterra desenredándole las piernas del ángel a Francia mientras que Estados unidos hacia la silla para atrás

¿Cómo fue que Francia termino siendo estrangulado por la versión maligna del Reino Unido? bueno al parecer mientras intentaba manoseaba obscenamente al clon este terminó dándole un rodillazo en sus regiones vitales tan fuerte que el galo fue a dar de rodillas en el piso con unas pequeñas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos así que el clon aprovechó para hacerle un torniquete. Por tanto la lección del día es: Si vas a secuestrar a alguien asegúrate de amarrar sus piernas.

-¿aun respira?- preguntó Estados Unidos habiendo alejado lo suficiente la silla con el alter ego para que no pudiera intentar ahorcar a nadie más con sus muslos

-si… por desgracia- contestó el británico

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se reconciliaron?- les interrumpió el ángel –que aburrido, yo esperaba algo más de drama, pero no se preocupen que eso lo soluciono en un segundo- por alguna extraña razón el ángel logro desatarse y desplegó sus alas volando hasta el techo.

-¿lo liberaste?- preguntó Inglaterra enfadado viendo a Estados Unidos y después a su copia

-por supuesto que no- contestó el americano

-no lo culpes a él, Francia idiota me dio mi varita a cambio de que lo soltara pero… bueno nunca le dije en qué momento lo haría- se burló mirando al francés que yacía en el piso medio inconsciente –ahora sí, vamos a divertirnos un poco más- rió de nuevo apuntando a Estados Unidos para que después con un caricaturesco "¡PUFF!" una nube de humo apareciera alrededor del rubio mientras que Inglaterra intentaba disipar toda esa niebla obscura para ayudar a América… pero…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de una chica lo asustó

-Iggy- lloriqueo la voz de la joven. Una chica rubia de ojos azules que usaba lentes, una ombliguera blanca pantalones muy cortos de mezclilla y una chamarra de cuero café apareció ante sus ojos

-A… ¿A… América?- preguntó en shock Gran Bretaña con los ojos como platos

-teníamos razón, Estados Unidos como mujer se ve muy guapa- dijo el ángel volando cerca de donde estaba su original

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué soy mujer?- preguntaba la ahora bella muchachita tocándose todo el cuerpo asustada

–Bueno, diviértanse un rato, yo iré a dar la vuelta- les anunció el clon saliendo de ahí sin siquiera ser tomado en cuenta ya que tanto Estados Unidos como Inglaterra estaban ligeramente en shock

-Iggy ¿Qué clase de perversos fetiches tienes?-le preguntó la aniñada voz con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza por su nuevo y casi descubierto cuerpo ya que esa ropa no era muy decorosa que digamos

-no me hables como si fuera un pervertido- le regañó el otro saliendo de su trance

-ahhhh que pena, ¡no me veas seguro me veo ridículo!- se quejaba Estados Unidos escondiendo su cara con sus manos negando con la cabeza

-claro que no, eres muy bonita- le contradijo Inglaterra quitándole con delicadeza las manos del rostro y sonriéndole. América se perdió en ese mar esmeralda hasta que sintió el nerviosismo al verse explorado por ese par de orbes

-¡tenemos que ir a atrapar a ese ángel! No quiero quedarme así por siempre- dijo desviando el tema totalmente

-ah es verdad, seguramente fue a pelearse con los demás, no será muy difícil encontrarlo- dijo Inglaterra corriendo fuera de la habitación con su nueva novia pero apenas llevaban unos metros corriendo cuando su vista se centro en cierto par de proporcionados pechos que subían y bajaban haciendo ese característico sonido que le recordaba a Ucrania. Pronto un hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz al no poder concentrarse en su camino.

-Iggy- llamo de repente América deteniéndose

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el otro intentando sonar normal y limpiándose la sangre de la nariz. Estados Unidos lo agarró fuerte de las muñecas y dirigió las manos del ingles hacia sus nuevas "bubis" obligándolo a tocarlas

-¿qqqqq… Qué te pasa?- preguntó alterado el Ingles sintiendo los senos de América en las palmas de sus manos

-en todo este rato no les has quitado los ojos de encima si quieres tocarlos solo hazlo y ya. Disfrútalos porque no durarán mucho tiempo- le advirtió molesto sin soltar al otro que estaba tan apenado que no sabía ni a dónde mirar pero internamente trataba de grabarse en la mente la sensación de los pechos de América pues como bien decía este, no durarían mucho tiempo.

-ya… ya puedes soltarme…- pidió apenado Inglaterra, el otro dio un suspiro y se subió el cierre de su chamarra cubriendo sus atributos para que el británico no se distrajera.

Sin embargo el ángel algo aburrido buscaba en donde o con quien entretenerse, hasta que en una puerta cercana cierto conocido salió a escena

-¡Noruuuuuuuu! Ábreme por favor, ya no te intentare toquetear mientras duermes ¡Noruuuuu!- suplicaba Dinamarca que en un brazo cargaba su almohada y su manta mientras que con la otra tocaba la puerta

-¡Tú!- gritó entonces el ángel señalando con su dedo índice al danés que solo volteó medio adormilado

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Por qué traes esa ropa?- preguntó

-Tú, grandísimo pedazo de idiota "_wanna be"_ conquistador- le insultaba Inglaterra malvado acercándose

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- preguntó el otro enfadándose pero antes de que se diera cuenta la copia rodeó su cuello con su brazo poniendo la cabeza rubia del danés a su altura para después comenzar a hacer fricción sobre su coronilla con su nudillo

-¿Cómo diablos te atreves a llevarme a tu casa cuando era un niño? No sabía nada y te aprovechaste queriéndome enseñar tu cultura- le recriminaba el alter ego sin dejar de enterrar su nudillo en la cabeza de Dinamarca que intentaba zafarse

-oye no, eso duele, déjame- se quejaba

-siempre me molestabas y me regañabas porque no quería aprender tu idioma- decía sin soltarlo

-Noruega ayúdame- gritó Dinamarca aunque el bien podía defenderse solo pero quería que Noruega lo hiciera, así que Noruega salió del cuarto vio como Inglaterra lastimaba al danés así que aun con su inexpresivo rostro sacó su celular lo puso frente al par qué forcejeaba, tomó una foto y regresó a la habitación cerrando con llave por dentro.

-oye al menos te hiciste más fuerte, te enseñé muchas cosas- intentó convencerlo Dinamarca así que Inglaterra se detuvo

-¡pero no fue suficiente! ¡Roma aun así me invadió… y me llevó a su casa casi a rastras! ¡No me enseñaste lo suficiente y no me hiciste tan fuerte!- gritó entonces dándole ligeros puñetazos en el pecho al más alto intentando retener las lagrimas -¿Por qué no me hiciste más fuerte? si lo hubieras hecho… Roma no me hubiera llevado- dijo con su voz totalmente quebrada

-tampoco me quieras echar la culpa de todo, somos países no podemos depender de nadie, además al final te liberaste de Roma y te convertiste en una potencia, casi controlabas toda Europa así que deja de hacer berrinches idiotas por algo que paso sabrá Dios hace cuantos siglos antes de Cristo- le regañó

-¡Dinamarca detenlo!- gritó entonces el Inglaterra original el rubio volteó a verlo y después al otro que frunció el seño pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el ángel emprendió el vuelo

-ahhhh maldición- dijo Inglaterra corriendo tras él seguido de Estados Unidos, Dinamarca solo los vio correr y tras unos minutos estando en shock

-¡Noruegaaaaaaa! ¡Te lo juro que me porto bien pero déjame entrar!- volvió a suplicar

Mientras tanto Inglaterra y Estados Unidos seguían corriendo

-¡ya detente!... por favor…- pidió el Reino Unido totalmente exhausto aunque para su sorpresa el ángel le hizo caso

-¿tan pronto te das por vencido?- preguntó desilusionado

-no es eso, solo quiero que regreses… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a mi?-

El ángel lo miró con desagrado

-solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer- contestó

/

**YAY hasta aquí lo dejo porque mi trasero me duele de estar sentada ja ja ja.**

**Y bueno, en respuesta a todos los reviews que preguntaban si Angel Britania sentí placer entonces Inglaterra también lo haría pues aquí está la respuesta ja ja ja Iggy gimiendo a media calle.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews y sobre todo por seguir leyendo!**


	7. Chapter 7

MY ANGEL MY DEVIL

CAPITULO 7

-solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer - le respondió su clon aun en el aire

-¿y qué es?- preguntó Inglaterra con un mal presentimiento

-prestarme a América un rato- y antes de que su original pudiera hacer algo tomó a la ahora chica en brazos cargándola como princesa emprendiendo el vuelo y llevándosela de ahí

-ahhhhhh suéltame intento de parodia de Cupido ¡bájame!- gritaba Estados Unidos dándole de manotazos al rubio que reía divertido

-vaya, como mujer eres muy ligera, no puedo creer que lleves una dieta tan horrible y aun así tener este cuerpo- le comentó mirándolo con coquetería provocando que la americana solo se pusiera roja y continuara con su forcejeo. En unos minutos llegaron a una especie de bodega del hotel, el ángel trabó la puerta con unas sillas rotas que había ahí

-muy bien aquí ese tipo no podrá molestarnos- dijo volviendo a esconder sus alas sintiendo la mirada furiosa de Estados Unidos

-ya, no me mires así- le dijo restándole importancia al enojo de la rubia

-¿Cómo diablos quieres que te mire entonces? Vienes a hacer un desastre con todos los demás países, después haces que Iggy se ponga triste y por ultimo me conviertes en ESTO- señaló todo su curvilíneo cuerpo

-pero te ves tan bien- le intentó convencer el Ángel acercándose peligrosamente a América bajándole lentamente el cierre de la chamarra haciendo que sus atributos salieran de nuevo a respirar

-¡no me mires!- chilló América tapándose rápidamente con su chamarra

-ja ja ja ¿Cuándo te volviste tan pudoroso?- preguntó burlón

-no es eso es solo que si haces eso siento que le estoy siendo infiel a Iggy o algo así- contestó avergonzada desviando la mirada sin dejar de cubrirse

-pues no tienes porque, después de todo él y yo somos lo mismo- tomó una silla que tenía los cojines desgarrados para sentarse en ella cruzando su pierna

-no es cierto, bueno, puede que sí pero tú eres tan diferente casi actúas como si estuvieras loco o algo así-

-ja ja ja no es que este loco es solo que… - hizo una breve pausa perdiéndose en sus pensamientos –es solo que se siente bien ser libre- dijo al fin ganándose una mirada interrogante de Estados Unidos –creo que al fin puedo entenderte un poco- dijo sonriéndole con complicidad

-¿entenderme?- preguntó América

-si, tal vez puedo entender al fin porque te independizaste- Estados Unidos bajó la mirada pues sabía que ese era un tema delicado para Inglaterra -¿Sabes? Hace algún tiempo Inglaterra me enterró muy adentro de su conciencia. Él prácticamente fue obligado a comportarse, el mundo cambió… ya no necesitaba conquistadores ni piratas, mucho menos chicos rebeldes que se fueran en contra de la corona así que se ordenó a si mismo volverse un perfecto caballero, ni siquiera podía ir a golpear a Francia pues según los jefes no necesitaban "guerras innecesarias" así que comenzó a tragarse todos esos sentimientos que alguna vez le habían ayudado a liberarse de invasiones y ganar guerras, todo eso lo cambió por modales y té- soltó una risa amarga –sin embargo yo aun sobrevivía muy en su interior tan solo quería ser libre otra vez como ahora- volteó a ver a Estados Unidos que lo escuchaba con atención -¿no sentías tú lo mismo cuando vivías con Inglaterra? ¿Querer hacer todo lo que querías liberarte de sus reglas y hacer las tuyas?- la rubia asintió con la cabeza algo apenada

-pero Inglaterra es un idiota sin remedio, prefiere andar de niño bueno antes que hacer lo que dictan sus instintos, si tan solo fuera el mismo que antes volveríamos a ser los dueños del mundo, nosotros… yo… _I was the fucking King of the world!_- exclamó levantándose de golpe de la silla volcándola en el acto

-si lo pones de esa manera te podría decir que los tiempos han cambiado las cosas se solucionan de manera diferente, conquistas el mundo con tu inteligencia no con la fuerza bruta tal vez por eso Iggy intenta controlarse je je je aunque a veces termina reprimiéndose más de la cuenta ahhh es un ternurita cuando pone esa cara de tsundere intentando ocultar sus sentimientos- recordaba América sonrojándose ante la sola imagen mental

-y tú eres una ternurita como mujer- se burló el ángel

-no quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti, ¡soy un héroe no una heroína! Así que devuélveme mi cuerpo- le exigió saliendo de su ensoñación

-mmmmmmm… no…- contestó sencillamente dándole vueltas a su varita entre sus dedos

-¡regrésame a la normalidad!- gritó como haciendo berrinche

-ya te dije que no y si sigues insistiendo te hare ese par de pechos más grandes- le amenazó

-¿y qué ganas haciendo esto además de crisparme los nervios?- le reclamó Estados Unidos comenzando a enojarse

-nada en realidad, es solo que me parece divertido hacerte enojar, te ves lindo… o linda, como sea- respondió sonriente

-pues no te voy a parecer tan lindo cuando tengas esa cara toda golpeada-

-cuidado con lo que dices porque todo lo que me hagas a mi Inglaterra también lo sentirá, así que ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos que sienta cosas más… placenteras?- dijo acercándose de nuevo a la chica agitando su varita, entonces lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo de una mujer volvió a ser el de un hombre pero para cuando Estados Unidos reaccionó ya tenía al clon enganchado a su cuello a una peligrosa y muy corta distancia.

-¡no te atrevas a tocar a mi hombre!- gritó el Inglaterra original que abría la puerta de una patada y que tenía la respiración acelerada además de un furioso semblante en su rostro –ya me cansé de ti y tus jueguitos así que regresa en este maldito instante-

El clon le regresó la misma mirada rencorosa volando a toda velocidad hasta Inglaterra tomándolo por la garganta hasta chocar con la pared

-pues yo también ya estoy cansado de ti- le dijo ahorcándolo sin piedad a pesar de que él sentía lo mismo no le importó

-siempre comportándote como todos esperan ¡me enfermas! – decía con la voz cortada a causa de la falta de oxigeno pero aun con eso no dejó de apretar el cuello de Inglaterra

-suéltalo- se agregó Estados Unidos que con su cuerpo varonil de vuelta no le costó mucho quitar al ángel de encima de Inglaterra que tosió intentando tomar aire

-ahhhh ustedes dos me irritan, pero ya no más, esta vez les mostrare de lo que soy capaz si voy en serio- soltó una carcajada señalando a la pareja con su varita, cuando la volvió a agitar Inglaterra su puso frente a América a modo de escudo y tras un cegador resplandor, una risa malévola y otra huida del ángel (esto parece maratón) la luz se disipó

-Iggy ¿estás bien? ¡Iggy contéstame!- llamaba el americano desesperado mirando a todos lados, cuando agachó la vista pudo ver un montoncito de ropa, el rubio casi sentía que se iba a morir del dolor que atacó su pecho en ese momento al imaginar lo peor, pero todos sus miedos se desvanecieron cuando la bolita de ropa comenzó a moverse

-Aquí estoy tonto ¿Qué no me ves?- dijo una chillante e infantil voz junto con una cabecita rubia que comenzaba a asomarse

-¿Iggy?- preguntó Estados Unidos mirando a un niño de hermosos ojos esmeralda que no pasaba de los siete años y que tenía el entrecejo fruncido

-si- contestó el chiquillo ahora fijando su vista en Estados Unidos que se había acuclillado para quedar a su altura –América… ¿Por qué te ves tan enorme?-

-no… más bien eres tú el que se ve pequeñito… y desnudo- le sonrió

Inglaterra se miró a sí mismo y pudo ver que efectivamente se había vuelto un niño pequeño y aparte de todo sin ropa ya que la suya ahora le quedaba enorme

-¡ese hijo de perra!- gritó histérico

-los niños no deben decir malas palabras- le regañó Estados Unidos sin poder evitarlo, el Reino Unido ahora se veía mortalmente "moe" como solía decir Japón

-¡soy siglos más viejo que tú así que no me digas lo que está bien o está mal! Ahora vamos por ese descerebrado- le ordenó al ahora más grande comenzando a caminar cuando sintió el peso de una prenda sobre él

-no pensaras ir desnudo a buscarlo ¿o sí?- le dijo Estados Unidos poniéndole su chamarra que le quedaba como si fuera un vestido.

El ojiverde solo infló las mejillas avergonzado cuando el americano se agachó para subir el cierre de la chamara y cubrirlo bien para después pegar su nariz a la suya y comenzar a frotarla

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?- preguntó Inglaterra todavía más apenado por la actitud tan empalagosa del otro

-es que si te beso en los labios pueden meterme a la cárcel- le dijo levantándose y tomando de la mano al niño para comenzar a correr en busca del "criminal"

Anduvieron por todos y cada uno de los pasillos pero América iba demasiado rápido o por lo menos las piernas de Inglaterra eran muy cortas como para poder alcanzar el ritmo del estadounidense así que había momentos en los que prácticamente era levantado por el ojiazul y solo de vez en cuando sus pies tocaban el piso

-ahhhhhh eres muy lento con ese cuerpo tan pequeño, ven sube a mi espalda- se quejó Estados Unidos poniendo una rodilla en el piso

-¡no haré eso! puedo correr yo solo- se negó Inglaterra, ya suficiente humillación era ser un niño de nuevo como para que ahora necesitara que América lo cargara de caballito

-pero así nunca encontraremos a ese ángel- intentó razonar el americano

El pequeño británico dio un gruñido pero al final accedió así que entre maldiciones se subió a la espalda del otro que comenzó a correr aun más rápido que unos momentos antes.

Inglaterra se sentía ansioso, la espalda ancha de su ahora amante le hacía sentir seguro pero también nervioso, sentía el calor agolpándose en sus mejillas… ahhhh seguro se veía patético siendo cargado por el que se suponía era menor que él pero aun así no le importó, casi podría quedarse dormido ahí, sintiendo el corazón de Estados Unidos latiendo fuerte por el ejercicio como un extraño arrullo. Sin darse cuenta se aferró aun más a la camisa del más alto, no quería bajarse, a pesar de la situación quería quedarse un rato más así…

Pero mientras Inglaterra original estaba en su trance emocional y shoujo cierto clon malvado subía las escaleras de emergencia tarareando una vieja canción pirata.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer hoy? Ya molesté a España, ya molesté a Alemania, a Dinamarca, casi mato a Francia ya vi a Estados Unidos como mujer, seguro le provoqué una ulcera por estrés a Inglaterra y ahora ¿qué haré en un hotel con un montón de naciones hospedadas en él? Se preguntaba en voz alta sentándose en uno de los escalones recargándose sobre sus codos y mirando al techo

-yo te diré que puedes hacer- dijo una voz… una voz demasiado conocida. El clon miró a su nuevo interlocutor al tiempo que sentía como todos sus órganos se removían dentro de él como una alerta de miedo.

Al pie de la escalera estaba un hombre o mejor dicho una nación, su cabello era corto y de un rojo carmín brillante, con unos hermosos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los del británico, entre sus labios traía un cigarro consumido hasta la mitad, en su oreja izquierda una arracada, y traía solo los pantalones de la pijama dejando ver un delgado pero perfectamente ejercitado torso

-E… Escocia…- dijo el clon tragando saliva temeroso pues el seño del pelirrojo estaba fruncido… oh si, Escocia estaba enojado…

/

**Chan chan chan sexy Escocia pues nomas porque siempre quise escribir de él pero ahora hace una aparición especial. **

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Siempre me pone muy feliz leerlo y ohhhhhh discúlpenme si no he hecho capítulos más largos… ¡soy un fraude, lo sé! Pero intentaré esforzarme.**


	8. Chapter 8

MY ANGEL MY DEVIL

CAPITULO 8

-E… Escocia…- dijo el ángel con el miedo impregnado en la voz, reconocía esa mirada en los ojos del mayor, estaba molesto y cuando eso pasaba siempre alguien terminaba lastimado y no era precisamente el pelirrojo.

-así que tú eres el que anda por ahí alborotando a todos los demás y que aparte no me deja dormir… debí imaginarlo, Inglaterra y sus tontos experimentos-dijo, lo ultimo más para si mismo que para el ángel que se levantó lentamente de las escaleras

-oh no pensaras en escapar ¿verdad?- preguntó con un tono extraño en su voz, casi divertido por tener acorralado al clon

-¿Qué quieres conmigo? A ti no te he hecho nada- contestó el ángel intentando mantenerse firme

-claro que si, andas ocasionándole problemas a mi hermanito y no pongas esa cara de sorpresa, bien sabes que "Iggy" no es el único que cree en la magia, ya sé que tu eres solo una patética copia de él- decía subiendo las escaleras mientras que por cada peldaño que el escoses subía el clon también, alejándose lo más posible de este.

-no soy una copia, yo también soy Inglaterra- dijo desplegando sus alas dándole la espalda para escapar, aunque no contaba con que Escocia fuera un poco más rápido y lograra tomarlo por una de las alas jalándolo bruscamente hacía atrás

-eso suena realmente interesante- le susurró al oído aun jalando su ala pegando la espalda del rubio a su pecho. El ángel soltó un quejido al sentir como alguna de sus plumas eran arrancadas por la fuerza del agarre.

Escocia obligó al alter ego a tumbarse en el piso boca abajo con el filo de las escaleras enterrándosele en el pecho y estomago mientras que una de sus rodillas estaba apoyada en un escalón y la otra en un peldaño más abajo a la vez que el pelirrojo se ponía sobre él con una de sus piernas entre las del británico y poniendo sus muñecas detrás de su espalda imposibilitándole moverse por completo.

Como lo odiaba, ese tono de voz tan arrogante, esa manera violenta en que siempre lo había tocado aunque fuese tan solo para tomarlo de la mano, odiaba sentir su respiración cálida en su oído, odiaba saberse sometido por el mayor en tan vergonzosa posición, odiaba saber que seguramente su hermano mayor ahora estaba sonriendo triunfante disfrutando de la situación tal vez recordando viejos tiempos, pero definitivamente lo que realmente odiaba era el hecho de que aquella situación y aquella posición eran de alguna extraña manera algo excitantes…

-muy bien, te haré una propuesta- le dijo el escoses al oído apoyando su peso en la espalda del ojiverde haciendo que este respirara con dificultad y no pudiera evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo al sentir el vientre bajo del mayor pegado un poco más abajo de la base de su espalda

-¿tú haciendo propuestas? Me imagino que entonces el único beneficiado serás tú- dijo el clon con dificultad pues era difícil hablar y respirar con su hermano sobre él y una escalera debajo

-ja ja ja ¿Qué clase de imagen tienes de mi?- preguntó pegando más su vientre a la espalda del otro provocando que el sonrojo del rubio aumentara al sentir las "regiones vitales" de Escocia prácticamente pegadas a su trasero, habría que mencionar que la tela de esa pijama era realmente delgada y sumado al hecho de que el pelirrojo no traía camisa y tenía una pierna entre las del ángel daba como resultado que el alter ego por primera vez desde su aparición estuviera nervioso.

-está bien, está bien… ¿Qué propones?- dijo para evitar que Escocia se pegara aun más a su cuerpo, si es que eso se podía.

-te dejaré ir si prometes regresar al cuerpo de Inglaterra y dejarme descansar de una maldita vez por todas o…- comenzó a decir cerca del oído del clon arrastrando sensualmente las palabras y haciendo una dramática pausa

-¿o?- preguntó el ángel apurando al otro a que hablara para que lo soltara al fin, ya le dolían los brazos y las rodillas además de que tanto contacto con su hermano no le agradaba en lo absoluto aunque sus mejillas coloradas lo contradijeran completamente.

-o podemos quedarnos aquí, aprovechar el hecho de que ya estoy despierto y divertirnos un rato…- rió con aquella sexy voz profunda aun cerca del oído del ángel, separando un poco las piernas de este y haciéndose ligeramente hacia delante restregando su vientre y algo más con la espalda del clon haciendo que el alter ego se estremeciera ligeramente por el contacto y dejara salir un leve suspiro que logró ocultar hábilmente

-¡por supuesto que no! ¿Que acaso Francia ya te pegó sus vicios de depravado?- explotó el ángel ganándose que el mayor lo volteara violentamente, ahora estaba boca arriba con la orilla de las escaleras enterrándosele en la espalda y con la molesta mirada del escoses sobre él a la vez que lo aprisionaba por las muñecas y se acomodaba entre sus piernas poniendo gran fuerza en el agarre

-hey hey hey ¿desde cuándo tienes el valor para compararme con ese pervertido?- preguntó el pelirrojo apretando las manos del menor. A pesar de que sonreía podía verse claramente lo ofendido que estaba

-pues desde que le haces propuestas indecorosas a tú hermano menor- respondió el ángel sin poder zafarse

-¿eh? Pero no pareces muy molesto, mira lo roja que está tú cara- se burló viendo las mejillas violentamente sonrojadas del ángel

-pues como quieres que esté si vienes a decirme ese tipo de cosas-

-no seas tan sensible… pero entonces ¿Qué decides? Regresas a Inglaterra o estrechamos nuestra relación de hermanos- volvió a preguntar acercándose al ingles clavándole de nuevo el par de esmeraldas que tenía por orbes –recuerda bien que yo hablo muy en serio- agregó.

No tenía porque decirle eso, el ángel sabía perfectamente que hablaba en serio en cuanto a las dos cosas, podía verlo perfectamente en su mirada.

Al ángel no le agradaba del todo regresar al cuerpo de Inglaterra pero tampoco quería someterse a los deseos de su hermano, a pesar de todo el morbo que le ocasionara saber cómo sería esta con el mayor aun le daba miedo, no ese miedo de colegiala a punto de perder su virginidad, sino ese miedo de que si lo hacías algo irreparable podría pasar…

-regresaré a Inglaterra- dijo finalmente, Escocia lo miró unos segundos buscando alguna señal de mentira en las palabras y en los gestos del clon, al no encontrarlo lo dejó libre

-¿Por qué lo harás?- preguntó por mera curiosidad

-supongo que ya me divertí lo suficiente, ya no me quedan más cosas por las cuales desahogarme… solo espero que Inglaterra haya aprendido la lección- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa melancólica.

-entonces vamos- dijo Escocia tomándolo de la mano comenzando a caminar

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el otro asustado

-¿no pensarás que te voy a dejar solo? Me voy a asegurar que cumplas tu palabra-

Y mientras todo esto sucedía Estados Unidos aun corría con el pequeño Inglaterra sobre su espalda, notando como en ciertos momentos la respiración de este era pesada y luego agitada y también como de vez en cuando se aferraba a su camisa

-¿Iggy? ¿Seguro que estas bien?- preguntó preocupado

-claro que si idiota, tú solo sigue corriendo- le ordenó frunciendo el seño a la vez que escondía su cara en la espalda de este para que no notara lo roja que estaban sus mejillas

Seguro que ese francés imbécil otra vez estaba haciendo de las suyas con su clon ya que por algunos momentos había tenido unas extrañas sensaciones como cuando estuvo en la calle aunque no tan fuertes, después había tenido miedo y ahora sentía la cara tan caliente y el corazón latirle rápido como si estuviera feliz por algo, más allá del hecho de estar siendo cargado por la persona a la que mas quería.

Tal vez estaba feliz porque de hecho su hermano mayor ahora mismo estaba caminando tomado tiernamente de la mano con su alter ego; ahora si parecían verdaderos hermanos, no apretaba sus dedos con fuerza tampoco con brusquedad, era realmente la forma en que un ser querido te lleva por las calle cuando eres pequeño para que no te pierdas… tal vez esa pequeñísima muestra de afecto era lo que al ángel realmente hacia feliz y ahora también a Inglaterra, aunque minutos antes casi lo hubiera querido violar… Escocia era tan bipolar como el mismo ángel…

-¡ahí está!- gritó Estados Unidos sacando al pequeño Iggy de su ensimismamiento viendo con molestia a su copia, expresión que cambió completamente cuando vio que detrás de él aparecía Escocia

-hermano ¿Qué haces con él?- preguntó con su vocecilla infantil haciendo que el mayor soltara una carcajada

-ja ja ja ja Iggy ¿pero qué diablos te pasó? Ja ja ja- se burló señalándolo descaradamente mientras reía

-todo fue culpa de ese grandísimo idiota- contestó el Reino Unido mirando con fiereza al clon que solo se tapó la boca reprimiendo una risita

-ahhhh, el verte así me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, hasta me dan ganas de molestarte otra vez- comentó Escocia limpiándose una lagrima que le había salido por tanto reír

-oigan creo que no es momento de burlarse de Iggy, ese ángel demoniaco ha estado causando muchos problemas- comentó Estados Unidos sonriente como siempre

-no te preocupes América vengo a rendirme- dijo el clon sacando su varita y agitándola volviendo así a la normalidad a Inglaterra que lentamente se fue haciendo más alto. Ahora la chamarra que segundos antes le quedaba hasta los tobillos solo alcanzaba a cubrirle hasta la mitad del muslo

-¿en serio volverás a mi?- preguntó Inglaterra con su voz normal alzando una ceja con desconfianza

-claro que si, aunque solo tengo una petición antes de irme- dijo acercándose a su original

-no te voy a prestar a América- se adelantó el ingles

-je je je no, eso no- dijo quedando frente al británico pasando sus brazos por debajo de los del inglés para así abrazar su espalda pegando su frente con la de él –ya no me vuelvas a encerrar en ese horrible rincón de tú corazón… en verdad es muy doloroso estar ahí- dijo con voz queda mirando suplicante a Inglaterra que podía ver a detalle los ojos verdes de su otro yo gracias a lo cerca que estaban sus rostros

-está bien… lo intentaré- respondió con una media sonrisa a lo que el otro le sonrió abiertamente acercando aun más su cara a la de Inglaterra pegando así sus labios con los de él al mismo tiempo que un extraño resplandor aparecía.

Todo duró unos segundos de pronto en el pasillo solo estaban Estados unidos e Inglaterra el cual se llevó las manos a los labios para mirar al americano algo apenado pero este solo sonreía haciéndole ver que no había problema

-¿A dónde se fue Escocia?- preguntó al no encontrar a su hermano

-dijo algo de tener sueño y se fue mientras dabas una completa demostración de tu narcicismo- se burló el rubio

-¡¿Cuál narcicismo?- gritó totalmente sonrojado

-pero hablando de otras cosas- comenzó a decir el ojiazul tomando del brazo a Inglaterra atrayéndolo hacia él y acorralándolo contra la pared –me parece muy sexy el hecho de que no traigas nada de ropa bajo mi chamarra- dijo con una risita maldosa bajando el cierre de esta haciendo que el mayor se diera cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad

-¡pervertido!- le gritó intentando cubrirse sus piernas que ya llevaban un buen rato expuestas

-ja ja ja ja si, lo soy- coincidió Estados Unidos con su estrepitosa risa

-oye América…- le llamó Inglaterra que miraba al piso cambiando abruptamente de tema –después de haber visto mi lado obscuro ¿aun me quieres?- preguntó, en respuesta el más joven le obligó a levantar la cara poniendo dos dedos bajo su mentón

-claro que sí, creo que hasta me enamoré aun más- le dijo con esa sonrisa contagiosa que le caracterizaba

-¿en serio? Entonces… ¿quieres ver que tan malvado puedo ser en otras cosas?- preguntó con una mirada sensual en su rostro tomando de la camisa a América guiándolo hasta un cuarto que tenía la puerta abierta, no le importaba si alguien usaba la habitación, ya era de ellos

-eso suena interesante- dijo el más alto dejándose arrastrar

-oh claro que si, te haré gritar mi nombre- le amenazó Inglaterra entrando al cuarto obscuro

-eso espero… Arthur- y lo besó en los labios cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Unos minutos después unas pequeñas criaturitas aladas volaban de un lado a otro

-¿creen que todo se haya solucionado ya?- preguntó una de color azul

-espero que si o sino el señor Inglaterra nos va a matar- comentó la de color verde asustada

-será mejor seguir buscando- dijo por último el hada roja pasando a un lado de una puerta donde se escuchaban varios ruidos, extraños gemidos y gritos que decían "Arthur" o algo parecido

-dios mío, parece que están matando a alguien- dijo temerosa el hada azul

-pero de puro placer ja ja ja- bromeó la verde y las tres siguieron con su camino.

Al día siguiente todo mundo, literalmente todo mundo buscaba una explicación para el deplorable comportamiento del siempre educado Inglaterra.

-¡ya les dije que fueron las hadas!- les intentó convencer por quinceava vez el ingles sintiendo las miradas asesinas de todos sobre él, pero la más tenebrosa definitivamente era la de España que afilaba un cuchillo de carnicero cortesía de Belarus.

-Escocia tú sabes que es verdad, apóyame- le pidió al pelirrojo que estaba en una esquina algo alejado de los demás mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

-no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando- contestó sacando el humo del cigarro con parsimonia

-¡abran paso al _hero_! Yo tengo la explicación a lo que sucedió- dijo América comenzando a hacerse paso entre la multitud

-verán, hace una semana Iggy fue a mi casa porque quería presumirle mi nueva investigación acerca de la clonación, así que anduvimos jugando en los laboratorios, por desgracia hubo un pequeñísimo accidente así que Iggy terminó siendo clonado y la persona que ustedes vieron vestida de ángel era tan solo su copia, pero no se preocupen ya todo quedó solucionado- terminó de explicar con su escandalosa risa

-oh ya veo, está bien, perdona por acusarte Inglaterra- se disculpó Alemania junto con todos los demás y poco a poco cada uno volvió a sus asuntos.

-no puedo creer que se hayan creído esas tonterías en vez de la verdad- refunfuñó el ojiverde caminando hacia su casa acompañado de América

-tranquilízate Iggy al menos no terminaron linchándote- le consoló el americano

-supongo que tienes razón… ¿quieres ir a tomar el té a mi casa?- preguntó tomando de la mano al más alto que aceptó solo si no le daba de comer ese horrible intento de comida.

Al final Iggy pensó que mostrar sus sentimientos de vez en cuando podía traer cosas buenas.

/

**WOW, terminé este fic ja ja ja vaya que fueron pocos capítulos y muy cortos ahhhhh pero amé escribir este ultimo y también espero a ustedes les haya gustado. **

**Mil gracias por sus reviews que me hacían continuar esta pequeña historia pero sobre todo gracias a ** **Kimonohi Tsuki XD gracias por todos y cada uno de tus reviews si que me animan siempre. Ahora espero se hayan divertido un rato, gracias de neuvo por leer y comentar.**


End file.
